Love At First Sight
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: Love at first sight does exist. True story up till June, 21st, 2026!  STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!


**September, 8****th****, 2009**

11 year old Anna Geokowski came walking into the room with her stiff curly hair held in place as she walked past Gabriella, her worst enemy.

"Wanna sit next to me?" Gabriella asked Anna.

"No thanks," She smiled and sat at the desk behind her, she turned around and looked at the people in her Study Hall her eyes somehow were drawn to a ugly boy who sat at an empty table, she felt something.

_I would never like him, he seems ugly. Why do I feel this way?_ She mentally asked herself as she turned around and passed the jumpy feeling her heart felt with a weird relief of happiness she shook away the thought and never thought of him.

**February, 4****th****, 2010**

Now of the age of 12, Anna sat in Study Hall writing a story as the sounds of a random kid running down the hall. Her eyes flashed over towards the door.

"Can I go and see who it is?" Alex asked sitting on a desk while he sharpened his pencil.

"Haha, no Alex," chuckled as he looked down and secretly starred at Anna.

"Awe man," He joked and sat down. Anna looked at him two times and realized something; he grew his hair a bit longer, which makes him look very cute to her. She bit her bottom lip thinking that she was finally over Phil.

**June, 23rd, 2010**

Anna sat on the blanket as Bayley and Dani sat around her on the school's field and were laughing about something. Anna's eyes drifted off to Alex as he stood nearby starring at her as their eyes connected. Anna felt her pale cheeks blush like crazy and looked awhile. Alex saw his brown hair get in his eyes as he flipped his hair and glanced at Anna check out her legs up to her face.

*Later On, end of day*

Anna got up to go to the bathroom as the rest of her Study Hall sat there playing Truth or Dare, but not before she heard on last dirty truth.

"Alex, who do you like?" He was asked as his brown eyes drifted off onto Anna's greenish blue eyes and flashed into reality when she left.

When Anna came back in the room grew silent and everyone just starred at her she looked around lost, but ignored it as she ran off into the last period.

*At Home*

(Text)Janelle: Omggg, guess wat Dylan just told me? He said that Alex like has a crush on you.

(End of Text) Anna felt her heart rise of love as the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift played on her radio.

**September, 7****th****, 2010**

Anna walked into the Mrs. Martian's room as she sat behind Hanan, not realizing she was sitting next to Alex.

"Me and Alex walked up here together," Patrick shouted like a gay guy as Anna felt her heart jump when she realized she was next to Alex.

"And you are his friend? Why?" She asked Alex hoping to start a conversation with him. Alex felt his heart speed up as he just shrugged unsure of what to say to his crush.

**January, 14****th****, 2011**

Anna sat on the bus with her iPod playing the song, "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj.

"I know someone who likes you," Arthur smiled at her; Arthur was one of her best guy friends.

"Who?"

"Alec," He smiled because he knew she liked him.

"How-How do you know?" She asked with excitement showing in her voice.

"Before winter break he came up to me and this is what he said-

*Flashback*

"Hey," Alex smiled as the waited to leave the boy's locker room.

"Hey," Arthur spoke as he turned and saw Alex standing there.

"Who do you like?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"No one really, you?"

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I like Anna,"

"How long?"

"Since 6th grade," He blushed

*End of Flashback*

Anna just sat there smiling as she looked out the window as her mind blew.

**June, 21****st****, 2026**

"Anna, do you take Alex as your husband?" The priest smiled as an ocean breeze blew onto the beautiful wedding.

"I do," She smiled as her eyes flashed over to him with her blonde hair flowing back with the breeze.

"And do you Alex; take Anna as your wife?"

"I do,"

"You may now kiss the bride," The old priest smiled again and the two kissed.

_**The end. Who ever said that love at first sight wasn't real? All of this is a true story up until June 21**__**st**__** 2026, because obviously 2026 has not happened yet. This a one-shot only(: Thank You if you review!**_


End file.
